Things Change
by SorceressofDeath
Summary: Vampires do exit. heero is one but will he be able to tell Relena his true nature, will she uderstand? Read to find out!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.Bandai and Sunrise I think own them. Neways on with the story!!!!!!!!! This story goes in and out of 1st person and 3rd person.

Many wonder why I am what they call perfect. They call me the perfect soldier.They marvel at how I can push past the physical limits that bind the other five pilots.They wonder how I can turn my emotions off to the world and keep them in a secluded box at the back of my mind. My inhuman strength ceases to amaze them. It's strange how no one has even had a suspicion about my true essence. You see I am Heero Yuy the one and only pilot of the Gundam named Wing Zero. I am also much more than that.Not by choice, by blood. Literally. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heero Yuy age15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heero, as you know your duty as a soldier is to protect the Earth regardless if it means your defeat or ultimately, your death," said Professor J as he paced back and forth around his lab.

"Yes, I know and fully understand," replied Heero from the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm sure you do, and death is always what people make it out to be," continued the professor.

"Just what are you getting at?" asked Heero, with evident impatience. 

"What I'm asking you is, are you willing to die to protect the cause your fighting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've found a way to make you perfect. You can be stronger than you've been before, stronger than everybody. You can have enough mind power to control the zero system with ease.In other words, you'll be the perfect soldier," J said with a bright smile.

"How?" Heero asked, emotionless.

"Becoming what I am," said a voice coming from the back of the room.

Heero whipped around to see a tall man with blonde hair wearing a gray trench coat.

"You're wondering who I am? I am Zan Slayten , a current resident of the Cinq kingdom"

'He knows what I'm thinking' Heero thought with amazement.

"It's s technique that some of us learn after many years," Zan answered.

"Zan, here is a vampire. He is superior to humans in every way," J explained.

"From what I know about vampire myths and your insane logic is that you two intend on making me one.Sorry, I enjoy my humanity," Heero spat and pulled out his gun.

"Very smart, Heero. It's too bad you didn't figure it out before you came here or else your fate may still be in your hands to the extent it was before. Now, it's too late," J said and Zan came rushing towards Heero.

Heero saw Zan disappear, then, a incredible pain in his neck.

'He's biting me' 

Heero felt himself lose conscious.

…

Heero's eyes fluttered open. He sat at a table, much like one in a fancy restaurant. 

"Damn, I'm thirsty,"Heero, mumbled aloud.

A waitress walked past his table and set glass of water on his table.

"Drink," said a far off voice.

Heero obeyed and took a large gulp of water. 

The restaurant disappeared and he was back in Professor J's lab.He held Zan' right wrist up to his mouth.

A black substance came from a cut on the wrist.

Heero took another gulp of blood and pushed the wrist away.

"Had enough, Heero?" Growled Zan.

Heero answered with a grunt.

Heero felt his heart quicken it's pace.Then it stopped.A pain shot through his whole body.

"Your body is dieing," Zan announced.

Heero felt like liquid nitrogen was pumping through his veins.He felt unbeatable.

"Is there anything else important that I need to know about vampires?" Heero asked, standing up and dusting himself off.

"You are immortal but you can decide when you want to stop ageing. You are quite young so it may be a good idea to wait a few years," responded Zan.

"Okay, Professor J, I want to say thank you and goodbye," Heero said in his same monotonous voice as he picked up the gun that had fallen to the floor and pulled the trigger.

A large, bleeding hole appeared in the middle of J's forehead.

"Good work, young one," said Zan with a feral grin.

Heero dropped the gun and made a dash for a window.

Shards of glass cut at his arms.

He hit the crowded streets of the L2 colony.

'Relena' he thought before he lost conscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!! LET THEIES HIT THE FLOOR!!! RHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Duo, driving his Black jeep 100 miles per hour in order to get to school before the second bell rang.

'I have to be a bigger idiot than Duo himself to actually carpool with him because my cycles' in the shop' thought Heero as Duo made yet another sharp turn and pulled into a huge parking lot, facing a bigger building.

"These are going to be the best two years of our lives!" Duo shouted as he hoped out of the drivers' seat.

"Hn," Heero commented as he looked around the courtyard.

"No, really. Look it's practically a buffet!' Duo cried with insane enthusiasm. Duo was also a vampire.

"Shut up you ass! Do you want anybody hearing us?" growled Heero, suddenly showing emotion in his actions.

"What's like a buffet?," said a female voice behind them.

"Hilde!" Duo shouted as he jumped around and gave her a big bear hug.

"So you and Heero still hang out. Haha. I thought after the war, you'd both move to other ends of the universe," laughed Hilde.

"Hilde, can you show me the athletic department, babe? I need to enroll for football 

"Sure, Heero, Relena is coming up those stairs now. Tootles," Hilde said over her shoulder as her and Duo walked away, hand in hand.

"Relena?!" Heero cried and looked up to find a dirty blonde girl walking his way.

'Relena, it's been awhile' thought Heero as he smiled her way.

If there was one good thing about being a vampire, it was being able to hide and show emotions so quickly.

'I've got a French test on Friday, a trig final tomorrow and-' Relena thought before she felt herself falling.

The ground ran up to lick her face. A pair of muscular arms stopped her fall.

"Thank you," Relena breathed and started to walk away.

The arms held her in her place though.

"What are you doing?" Relena asked the arms that enveloped her.

"I guess I won't have to kill you, you're doing just fine yourself," whispered a familiar voice.

"Heero!" Relena cried and turned around to see her Heero wearing a tight black T-shirt and baggy khakis. A silver cross hung from his neck. His left arm was adorned with a tattoo of the Midgard serpent and a ring of thorns that trailed around his arm.

"Long time no see, Heero," Relena said, smiling.

"Let's catch up then, How about we ditch this place and go over to this book café I know about?" Heero suggested, smiling his perfect, white teeth.

A/N I know this was more than a little short and crappy but plz, I'll try to improve.

Do me a big favor and make suggestions in ur review. THANKIES!


	2. Wufei's "bad" luck

A/n Thanks for the good reviews

A/n Thanks for the good reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My name is Wufei. I'm not what I seem to be. I am what they call a vampire. It's humorous, one word can explain so many questions. Strong, power, superior, leaders, we are all of that and much more. My prey are those that deserve to see the end of their life. I don't resent killing them. 

It's a shame I can't tell a soul of my true essence, I must be a proud warrior in the shadows.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I heard that you resigned from your duties of Vice Foreign Minister. Why though?" asked Heero, taking a sip of his espresso.

"I'm too young to deal with all of that political BS. I'd like to go to college before I have to fill out paperwork and have the responsibilities of others on my shoulders. I want to be able to think and do the same things regular girls do. Now what I want to know is what you've been doing for the past three years," Relena responded.

'I've been through hell' Heero thought with a wry smirk.

"Earth to Heero? I asked a question now if you don't mind, I require an answer," Heero snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Oh, right. I've been traveling around the colonies, taking a LONG vacation," Heero lied.

'Sure, Heero' Relena thought as she saw the nervousness run through his eyes.

'If your showing it, whatever's happened must be big and I have every intention of finding out' Relena pledged as they continued to talk.

***

Wufei pranced through the halls. Women turned their heads to watch him.

'Weak onnas' he thought with a scorn on his face.

"Wuman," said a voice behind him.

Wufei turned around to kill the person who called him that dishonorable name that only the most dishonorable man alive called him.

He came face to face with a locker.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING, the bell rang and everybody started to shove their ways to their next class.

Wufei walked into the English honors room. He glanced at the seating chart on the blackboard and took his seat in the second row of desks.

The professor stood up from his chair and started to introduce himself.

The chem. Door flew open and Hilde accompanied with a very familiar braided boy barged into the room.

"Sorry, we're late, teach," yelled Duo who looked at the seating chart, walked to the third row of desks and sat down at the one directly behind Wufei.

'Maybe he won't recognize me' he hoped.

"Hey, WuMan! Why didn't you say hi to me in the hall?" asked Duo.

A series of smirks and chuckles could be heard around the room. It took all of Wufei's self control and strength to keep from ripping Duo's throat out and drinking his fill.

He felt his canines slowly lengthening. He had to terminate the conversation before the class saw something that would sign their death warrants.

"Shut up, Maxwell," hissed Wufei and turned around to see a very impatient teacher.

"Well, since you two seem to have much catching up to do and know each other, why don't we use this opportunity to write a thirteen page essay about each other. I will pair you up in groups of two," the professor said as he looked at the attendance chart.

"Mr. Chang, Mr. Maxwell, I have good news for you, you'll be partners," announced the professor.

Wufei leaned back in his chair and groaned.

"Oh, yes. This little essay is due in lets say, tomorrow," he added, obviously having a great time with the students' anger.

"Damn that baka," growled Wufei as he lay his head on the desk.

***

Relena rummaged through her walk-in closet. She had a date with Heero tonight. She had to look good.

So far the only thing that wasn't either slutty or appropriate for Sunday church was a lime green daisy dress and there was no way she was going to wear that on a date.

Just as she through the dress in the corner of the room, the vid phone rang.

She pressed a button on her desk and Dorothy's face appeared.

"What's up Dor'?" Relena asked, trying not to look defeated.

"A birdie told me that you have a date with our school's newest student," Dorothy said, smirking. After many years, Relena and Dorothy had become good friends.

"Yeah, I do but I don't have anything to wear," Cried Relena.

"I'll be over in just a moment and I'll bring a few things," Dorothy assured and the screen went blank.

Ten minutes later, Dorothy was helping Relena tie her hair up.

Relena wore a maroon halter top with black hip-huggers. Silver glitter dust shimmered around her eyelids.

"I better go now, loverboys gonna be here soon. Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dorothy shouted over her shoulder as she walked out of the door.

"Oh, Hi Heero. It's been awhile!" said Dorothy's voice coming from the hall.

Relena stood by the door until she heard the ring of the bell.

She opened the door to see Heero dressed in a vat of black. He wore a short-sleeved silk button up with baggy jeans that were also black. A leather full length covered his clothes.

The only non-black thing on him was his silver cross.

"Ready to go, Lena?" asked Heero, putting an arm around her.

"Sure," she responded and they left her apartment.

'Tonight I get answers' she thought.

……………………………..

A/n: thankies for reading!!!!!!!! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	3. Changes

A/n Thanks for the good reviews

A/n Thanks for the good reviews.

Name's Duo. At one point in my crazy life, I was a Gundam Pilot. I was the Gundam pilot of Deathscythe H. I brought death upon many then. Now, I bring death upon them. Ya see, I'm a vampire. My best bud, Heero is one too. Unlike Heero, I don't hate what I am nor do I like it either. I just don't think about it.

Wufei walked up the eighth flight of stairs.

'Why does Maxwell have to live on the eighth floor of this apartment complex'? he thought angrily as he walked down the hallway and stopped at door # 999.

Wufei rang the doorbell. No answer. He rang it again. Still, no answer.

"Damn that braided baka," Wufei cursed and broke the lock on the door.

He twisted the half- crushed knob and stepped into the untidy "dwelling."

He heard a long moan coming from the other end of the room.

There, Duo and Hilde were wrapped up in a black sheet doing something extremely dishonorable.

Wufei cleared his throat loudly. Hilde and Duo looked up and turned many shades of crimson.

"Maxwell, we have an essay to work on. Put your clothes back on and say goodbye to Hilde," Wufei ordered, turning his back to the embarrassed couple to give them some privacy.

Hilde brushed past Wufei and ran out of the door.

"What the hell was that for? I was courting a lady!" Duo screamed.

"I don't care what you were doing, I just want to get this stupid assignment done so I can go home and train," Wufei responded as he pulled a notebook and a pen from the bag he was holding.

"You know what? I know you think everything I do is dishonorable including Hilde and I but did you stop and think for a moment that breaking the lock on a door that wasn't yours but mine was slightly dishonorable?" Duo growled, maliciously.

That was it. No one called him dishonorable. The essay wasn't important anymore. Wufei unsheathed his fangs. His eyes turned raven black.

"I've had enough of you Maxwell. Today you die," Wufei whispered and charged at him.

***

Relena and Heero walked out of the theatre.

"The movie was great," Relena lied

"I'm sure Dracula 2000 is an instant classic and your all time favorite chick flick," Heero said sarcastically.

"How did you know I was lying about enjoying it?" Relena teased.

"For one, you nearly screamed every two minutes. For two, when you said you thought it was great. You cringed," Heero stopped walking and started to take off his jacket.

"Are you cold?" he asked, setting the jacket on her shoulders.

"A little," she breathed as he put his arm around her and they continued walking.

***

Duo saw Wufei's teeth lengthen. This only surprised him momentarily.

Duo was still incredibly pissed off over Wufei's grand entrance.

'Well Wufei, I'm going to make you eat your own advice, Don't underestimate me' Duo thought as he let his own canines lengthen and eyes turn into murky pools of darkness.

Duo saw a look of surprise on Wufei's face when he saw fangs protruding from Duo's sinister smile. Duo used that moment to flip him over and twist his arm behind his back.

"Damn you Maxwell! You don't deserve to be a vampire!" snarled Wufei, kicking upwards and nailing Duo right in the balls.

"Shit!" Duo moaned as a sharp pain rose in his groin. Duo punched Wufei clear in the nose.

"You call vampirism a gift? Look at what it does to people! It turns them into monsters, blinds them, and slowly takes their human heart away. It may be too late for you but I'm not taking this fight to a higher level. I won't lose my human heart," Duo yelled and flipped out of the open window.

'That guy just gets crazier and crazier, thought Duo.

***

Heero and Relena crossed the park on their way to Relena's apartment.

"I used to love parks. As a child I would go to them for entertainment. Now, I just go to them to think," Relena said and turned to Heero.

"I remember in the Cinq Kingdom you'd sit at park benches all the time," Heero remembered aloud.

"Heero, what happened to you these past three years? I'm not stupid and I know that you've been gone on more than a long vacation. Tell me! You have no idea how much I've missed you," cried Relena, staring him dead in the eye. She slightly gasped when she saw them.

Heero knew what the object of her surprise was. The color of his eyes. A vampires natural eye color was silver, with enough power one can make their eyes a normal shade but when in the presence of the moon their was no way to hide the silver.

Heero knew that he had to tell her the truth now or possibly go eternity without ever knowing how she felt.

"I'm not what I used to be," Heero started and led her over to the swing set. Heero sat down and Relena followed.

"Have you ever heard the definition of the word 'perfect soldier'" Relena shook her head.

"Dr. J had a picture of the ideal soldier in his head. No matter what everyone thought it wasn't me… well up until a few years back it wasn't me. The ideal perfect is indestructible, incredibly strong, fast, and high tolerance to pain. Dr J found a person who could make me that. He made me a vampire," Heero explained, touching her arm.

"Vampires aren't real though," Relena objected, closing her eyes.

"Lena, I think you knew when I changed. I was turned around the time Millardo became leader of White Fang. That was how I was able to handle the Zero system so well. That was also one of the last times you saw me up until now"

"If you are what you say you are, why can you walk out in the sun and where are your fangs?" Relena asked, liquid welling up in her eyes.

"I can't handle strong amounts of sun, which is why I wear a duster. Fangs aren't visible most of the time. Though, my canines are still small but slightly pointed," Heero answered, flipping his upper lip up to give Relena a better view.

"I didn't want to tell you about this," Heero said softly, brushing away a stray hair in her face.

"How many other soldiers did they do this to?"

"The only other ones I know about are Duo and a few OZ soldiers."

"Heero, I'm so sorry," Relena said, sadly.

"So am I, Now you know why we can't be together," Heero announced with the same monotonous voice he used with her during the wars.

"But we can. Make me like you," Relena practically screamed.

"You don't want to be like me. You belong in the light," Heero said, smiling sadly.

"If I belong in the light, where do you belong," Relena said, tears finally spilling from her cerulean eyes.

"I belong in the dark, forever," Heero responded sadly.

"No, you don't"

Heero stood up and stared at the metallic slide across from them. Relena's reflection was beautiful. Heero had no reflection.

"Relena, now that someone knows that I'm a vampire, I can't stay. It'd be too risky for the both of us. This is goodbye," Heero whispered and started to walk away.

"Heero! Wait! There's something I want you to do for me first," Relena said quickly.

Heero turned around and Silver eyes met blue.

"I want you to kiss me, so I will know what your lips feel like," Relena asked, stepping towards him.

"Okay," Heero's pale cheeks slightly flushed as he put his arm around her waist.

Heero delicately placed his lips on her own soft ones. The kiss was electrifying as it slowly turned from innocent to naughty.

Relena slid her tongue into his mouth and slowly ran it up and down his quikly lengthening canines.

Heero returned the favor with his own tongue. He started to move his hands up and down her slender body.

Relena started to dig her nails into his back as Heero moved them into a playhouse.

She took the hint and let him pushed her down to the ground.

Heero's fangs became completely unsheathed and he nibbled on her lips. Relena felt his endowments protruding in the course fabric that covered him.She brushed her body closer to him.

Heero grunted as he broke the skin on her lips. He started to suck the blood slowly.

Relena moaned quietly.

"Relena, we can't do this," Heero said, in between moans.

"No one's stopping us," Relena pleaded.

"I can't, I'll hurt you," Heero snarled and stood up.

Relena stood up as well and put her hand to her lip. She stared at the blood.

"Relena, I'm in love with you, madly in love with you. I always have been and always will. That's why I'm leaving before I make a mistake. You don't want eternity," Heero whispered, nipping her ear and disappearing into the night.

"But I do, Heero. I want eternity, with you," Relena whispered to the wind as she started to walk back to her apartment.


	4. Love

My name is Karr

A/N Thank you for all of those great reviews! 

My name is Cyel. You may know me as Quatre Rebarba Winner though. Technically I'm both. You see, my employer felt that Quatre was unable to perform his duties adequately.

But I'm not like the real Quatre that everyone loves. For starters, I'm a demon hunter. Secondly, I love war, it's in my heart, reflected in my eyes, and nailed into my blood. War is a part of life; eternities of peace are only appetizing for cowardly fools.

I may be Quatre Rebarba Winner for the Earth and colonies but I am also Cyel Likolo, from the most powerful line of demon hunters.

Relena sat on her soft lavender comforter. A half- eaten carton of rocky road and an all-night marathon of an old show called_Buffy The Vampire Slayer_accompanied her.

'I may never see Heero again' she thought as Buffy shoved a stake through Dracula.

'Vampires aren't supposed to exist, they're stories morbid parents would tell their children to make them be quiet so they can go to sleep' she continued and jammed another chunk of ice cream into her mouth and watched the television intently until her stressed mind started to lose the fight to sleep.

***

Cyel walked through the darkened streets of the colony, a small silver knife in his hand.

'It's so damn hard to do my job while being Quatre' he thought with disgust and rolled natural-colored green eyes. There was only one reason he hadn't quit and left Rashid the problem.

"Quatre!" someone yelled behind him. He heard a pounding of foot steps.

He turned around to see Dorothy Catalina jogging towards him.

Cyel quickly adjusted his eyes to appear sweet, innocent, and baby blue.

She was the reason he kept his identity as Quatre Winner.

"Quatre, you didn't tell me you were in town," Dorothy asked, flipping her platinum blond ahir.

"This was a last minute business trip," Cyel lied as he discreetly slipped the knife into his pocket.

"Oh, does that mean you don't have time for fun," she mumbled.

Cyel didn't have time for fun. Four powerful vampires were dwelling in this city.

"I guess a little midnight walk wouldn't hurt," he responded, putting an arm around her as they started to walk into the darkness.

'If only you knew the face of the one who really loves you' he thought sadly.

Heero transported himself away from Relena as quickly as possible. He appeared in his dark apartment. It was three rooms, A bathroom, kitchen/ living area, and a bedroom.

Heero made his way to the fridge that stood in the corner of the room. He pulled a packet of blood out of it.

'I have to resort to living like this' Heero thought miserably as he bit into the packet and stepped into his bedroom.

A metal coffin sat in the middle of the room. Heero pulled the heavy lid off and crawled in. Then, replaced the lid covering the coffin.

It wasn't until Duo tipped the coffin over that Heero realized that he was there.

"What the hell was that for?!" snarled Heero, materializing in front of Duo.

"Listen, Wufei's like us and he's dangerous. He believes that he is god," Duo said, panting as if he had rushed over to his house.

"And why does this startle or scare you?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Sally Po is coming to L7 tonight, the one girl besides his late wife, is the only one he cares about and I don't know what he'll do to her. We have to get him under control," Duo continued, pacing.

"Greet Sally at the spaceport when her shuttle comes in. Find some reason why she can't contact Wufei. Maxwell, I really don't have time to deal with you unthurough thinking. I have to leave town," Heero said absentmindedly.

"You told Relena, didn't you?" Duo said in a knowing tone.

"Yeah, I did. Now she thinks she wants to be a vampire, to be with me"

"Did you ever figure that it might be what fate wants?" asked Duo, waiting for his idea to be immediately shot down like a pair of OZ mobile Dolls.

"That is a good point. Why didn't I think of that myself?" Heero wondered aloud, feeling great as he started to transport himself to Relena's apartment.

Cyel and Dorothy sat at the spaceport watching the shuttles flying to and from L7.

"Quatre, there's something I've been needing to tell you for a while," Dorothy started, looking into Cyel's eyes.

"What's that?" Cyel asked, wondering if it was something that he wanted her to say.

"I-I" she started.

Just then, Cyel felt a dark presence behind them. Cyel stood up and turned around, whipping a knife out of his coat pocket.

He met the cold silver eyes of his long-time nemesis, Zan Dincey.

"Well, what is a vampire like you doing in a place like this?" Cyel mocked, giving up the image of Quatre's eyes. His eyes turned a light green, which was complimented by the cold expression on his narrow eyes.

"The same reason a demon hunter came," Zan spat, meeting his frigid gaze.

"Demon hunter? What is he talking about, Quatre?" Dorothy asked, Cyel remembering her presence.

"I knew a devil was dwelling here but I didn't know I would get the pleasure of killing you today," Cyel said with a growing smirk.

"Don't get cocky, I lack the time to deal with you. We will meet again though," Zan said, turning into a bat and flying away.

Cyel cursed in about four languages until he noticed the river of questions that was spewing out of Dorothy's mouth.

Cyel put one finger to her lips to silence her.

"I will give you answers now, but not here," Cyel said as he started to walk her to his hotel room.

"Your not Quatre, are you?" Dorothy asked, staring up into Cyel's cool green eyes that had no resemblance to Quatre's.

"No, I'm not," He responded harshly.

***

_"Relena, Relena," said the far off voice of Heero Yuy._

_"Where are you, Heero," she asked to the dark void that enveloped your body._

_"Right here," responded a deep voice behind her._

_Heero stood there, barely resembling himself. A pair of black wings grew on his back. His eyes were silver and the irises were narrowed down to slits like cat's eyes._

_"Why won't you stay with me?" she asked quietly._

_"Because you are the beautiful light, and I'm everything that people fear in the darkness," Heero said in a knowing tone._

_"I don't care."_

_"Goodbye Relena, angel," Heero whispered and disappeared._

Relena woke up to a tear-stained pillow.

"It was just a dream, just a dream," Relena assured to herself as she got out of her bed and walked into the kitchen for a mug of hot cocoa.

Relena pulled out a carton of milk and some hot syrup for what Dorothy called 'Relena's anxiety murdering chocolate fix'

She turned around to stick the concoction into the microwave and saw Heero lazily sitting on a chair back wards.

"Took you long enough to turn around," Heero said, smirking.

Relena dropped the mug. Cocoa and thick glass flew everywhere.

"Oh no," Relena said, cheeks flaming a deeper red due to the fact that she had not only dropped a mug in front of Heero but she was also wearing a oversized t-shirt that said DEVIL YOU WANNA KNOW on the front in red, capitalized bold letters.

Relena started to pick up the shards of glass when Heero grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"Let me take care of it," Heero said mysteriously and waved his hand across the scene of the accident.

The mess seemed to become transparent then, disappear.

"How did you do that?" Relena asked as Heero walked her over to a sofa on the other end of the room.

"It's a trick I taught myself," Heero responded and added," I like your shirt."

Relena giggled and snuggled close to him.

"Heero, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you decide to drop by at three in the morning?" Relena asked.

"Because, I have come to ask you something. Relena Peacecraft, you asked me to make you a vampire. Do you still want eternity with me?" Heero asked, with a dead serious expression.

Relena's heart started to beat madly. Fresh tears welled up into her eyes.

"Yes, Heero. That's what I've wanted," She said, smiling in between sobs.

Heero felt his heart explode with happiness at the thought of spending eternity with his true love.

Heero leaned close to her and kissed her lips. Before Relena closed her eyes to return the love, she noticed that his eyes quickly changed from cobalt blue to the eyes he had in her dream.

She returned the kiss with all the love that had been welling up in her body for many years. Heero pushed her onto the couch, licked her neck and placed a fierce kiss on it.

Relena moaned his name over and over again.

Heero let his hands roam her body and pulled off her shirt.

"I like your shirt but, you look better without it," Heero whispered huskily as Relena started to rip at his clinging shirt.

Heero helped her get his shirt off by making a small tear where she could do the rest. Relena took the hint and viciously ripped the shirt to get at his hard muscles. 

Relena wanted to be close to him, closer than they had ever been before. She began to lick his chest while his fangs became completely unsheathed.

Heero gazed into her eyes.

"Relena, is the face of a demon one you wish to love forever?" Heero said, fangs creating a sexy accent on his voice. 

"Heero, your not a demon, your beautiful," Relena said as she stared at his silver eyes in contrast to his pale skin. He was beautiful.

A smile curled on Heero's face. He nodded and buried his face into her neck.

Relena felt his fangs break the skin on her neck. His hands snaked around her waist and tightened and loosened.

She expected to feel pain but none came. She felt like she was in a dream, like there was no other bond as intimate is this one.

A deep growl came from Heero's throat.

Heero's body seemed to slightly warm up after a minute. His cheeks started to flush with color.

Heero pulled his head up from her neck. She was barely conscious.

"Heero," she moaned, with a pleasant smile on her pasty face.

Heero took one of his claw-like nails and dug it deep into the base of his neck. He then lifted her head up to the wound before it closed up.

"Drink, my love," he whispered into her ear.

Relena obeyed and covered the wound with her mouth. It was her turn to give him ecstasy. She slowly sucked on the wound, letting the sweet liquid run down her throat. She drank until Heero pulled her head away, slowly.

"I love you, angel," he whispered into her ear and the new pair of lovers became acquainted with each other in a new way.

TBC

Wow that was a long chapter for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This isn't the end, not even close ::smiles evilly:: I haven't finished any of the story lines yet. I'll try to get a new chapter up soon. Laters. 


	5. Afterthoughts and Discoveries

A/N Thanks for the reviews

A/N Sorry guys for no lemon but well I'm a new writer and I'd like to get a few more stories out b4 I start that stuff but don't worry the day will come.

Cyel and Dorothy sat in his hotel room.

"If you're not Quatre, who are you and more importantly, where is Quatre?" asked Dorothy, ice blue eyes, flashing angrily.

"My name is Cyel Likolo, I am a demon hunter with high level mage abilities. As for Quatre, you're familiar with the zero system right?" Cyel asked, watching Dorothy slightly nod.

"The zero system is almost impossible to control for a reason. The radiation from it kills ones brain cells. When Quatre came across Wing Zero and piloted it for a short while, it slowly killed his brain cells and made him insane. Rashid worried that Quatre, in his current state would not be able to fight and bring hope to the people. In order to allow time for Quatre to recover, he hired me, knowing that I could become a Quatre look-alike. It was easy, all I had to do was practice making a physical image of Quatre's eyes," Cyel explained, putting his feet up on the table that separated him from Dorothy.

"How long had Quatre been…. Sick?" asked Dorothy.

"About four years now."

"That means that you're the one I know, not Quatre. I thought I lo.." Dorothy whispered, stopping in mid sentence.

"No, you didn't know Quatre really well. Then again, you don't know me very well either," Cyel responded.

"Well, then. Cyel Likolo, tell me about yourself, please."

***

Wufei stepped outside of Duo's vacant apartment. He heard his cell phone ringing inside his pocket.

'Not now!' he thought as he answered it.

"Wufei, this is Une. I know this is short notice but I know that I can trust you. Preventer Water is at the spaceport as we speak. She is your partor for your upcoming mission. Please, bring her to your apartment and contact me using extension 1932743. Are we clear?" Une asked in her usual assertive voice.

Wufei's stomach jumped at the thought of his partner.

"Clear, Une," He answered, trying to hide his excitement at the thought of seeing Sally Po as he clicked the phone off and returned it to it's place in his pocket.

Wufei looked at the window at the end of the hallway.

His face twisted into a wicked smirk.

"It's not like it's gonna kill me," He said as he made a dash to the window and leaped into the crisp night air.

He landed in front of the parking lot, pulled out his keys and started his car.

***

Relena lay beside Heero in his metalcoffin. Somehow, in their previous activities, they ended up there.

Heero looked dead. He didn't breathe when he slept, which was a vampiric trait. Relena noticed she still had to breathe though.

"It will take a few days for my blood to kill your body and bring you back again," Heero whispered to her as they entwined their hands together under a tangled sheet.

Relena was in heaven. From now on, the man she loved and her were bound by blood together, forevermore.

"Your up," Heero said, snapping Relena away from memories.

"So I am," She responded in a sultry tone.

"We should get up," Heero said, pulling the lid on the coffin off.

"No, we shouldn't," Relena, purred, rubbing her naked body up against his hard length while catching his hand and replacing the coffin lid above them.

A small moan escaped his lips. His eyes turned silver and cat-like again.

The idea seemed to be okay by the time Heero started to attack her neck that still had human blood running through her arteries.

***

"If what you say is true, aren't jobs like posing as people dishonorable to your family?" asked Dorothy, sipping the vodka bottle which they had robbed from the wet bar fridge in the room.

"Well yes, but I never really was a sucker for honor. Honor doesn't make money in this world," Cyel answered taking a drink from his own bottle.

"True but why do you continue this job? Is it really all for the money?"

'No for you' he thought with a wry smirk.

"No, I have other reasons," he whispered.

"What reasons?" Dorothy asked, leaning close to him.

"Important reasons," Cyel whispered leaning closer by instinct.

"I'm sure they're very good reasons," She breathed. They were now close enough to see each other's pores.

Cyel nodded slightly and pulled them together the few remaining centimeters.

Their lips touched in a hot kiss, rough and fierce. Cyel plunged his tongue into Dorothy's ready mouth.

***

Wufei's classic, red corvette pulled up to the front of the spaceport. He looked around and saw a beautiful brunette waiting at the entrance with her bags at her side.

"Get in, Sally," Wufei yelled, sticking his head outside of the window and popping the trunk.

Sally smiled and proceeded to put her luggage into the trunk.

"Hey, Wufei. What's up?" Sally asked as she stepped into the car.

"Nothing to much, you," he answered coolly.

"I just got taken off of my previous mission due to interaction with the suspect. I tripped him in a spaceport coffeehouse," Sally said with a wry smile.

"That wasn't extremely intelligent," Wufei commented dryly.

"Oh, stick it. Hey, out of curiousty, can we get a bite to eat?"(Sorry everyone. I know that's like the oldest one in the book but… I've always wanted to put that into a story!!!!!!)

"A bite to eat? I believe that can be arranged," Wufei agreed with a sly smirk.

***

a/n sorry that was short but have no fear, a weekend is coming up!!


	6. Arrivals and Troubles

Relena sat in Heero's apartment aalone

A/n: Big thankies to all you sweet reviewers speccilly Cera. This ones 4 u!!!!!

Relena sat in Heero's apartment alone. He was out feeding and didn't want her to see what he called 'a casual massacre'. 

She wondered around the rooms of his apartment to find a decent pair of clothes. She had inconveniently left her clothes at her condo. Relena found what looked like a walk-in closet. She slowly opened that door to find a complete wardrobe full of black, gray, and blood red.

"Well, at least I don't see any spandex or green tank tops here," she thought aloud as she rummaged through shelf after shelf of clothes. Relena finally came upon a balck t-shirt that would be tight on him but baggy on her. She quickly dropped the sheet and put the shirt on.

***

Dorothy pulled away from Cyel. They were on the hotel bed, half naked

"Cyel, why are we doing this?" asked Dorothy, beginning to button up her shirt.

"I don't know. Maybe because we want to?" Cyel responded, beginning to search the bed for the buttons Dorothy bit off of his shirt.

"Well, Cyel I know this is what we want to do but, did you think that this is what we _should_ be doing?" asked Dorothy, crossing her arms.

"Point taken. Well then, Dorothy what do you think we should do?" Cyel countered, imitating her.

Dorothy ignored him and continued.

"I think that we should find all the vampires in the colony and KILL them!" Dorothy growled, slamming her hand on the table as if to make a point.

"Really, that hadn't occurred to me before," Cyel said with a sinister smirk that put Wufei AND Duo to shame.

"What are you thinking?" Dorothy said with a very nervous look on her face.

"You only wish you could read my mind," Cyel said wryly, stretching his powers to read her mind before she spoke.

_Does Cyel like me?_

_He is so cute!_

_Why do I care if he likes me? I miss Quatre._

_Or do I?_

_The 'real' Quatre acted so gay. Did he like Trowa?_

_Does Cyel like Trowa?_

'Does she think I'm a queer or something?' he thought as he pushed through all of the useless thoughts.

"No, I don't like Trowa," Cyel said absentmindedly and watched her face turn bright red. Cyel pushed into her less recent thoughts and searched for some clues.

_I flunked my lit term!_

_I got to study for my genetics final._

_Wufei is such a male pig. I'd like to walk up to him and give him the beating Trieze never did._

_Duo's jeep is so cool. Heero's with him! Relena's going to get a second chance with him. Great!!!_

_Why the hell is Heero wearing a black trench coat on a sunny warm day? Wow, the god of death looks like he hasn't seen the sun for years! Thank the Lord almighty, he finaly ditched the priest get-up._

"Mere mortals can't handle the zero system, or any advanced mobile-suit system. That's why I need you, Cyel Likolo, to pose as master Quatre until he recovers," Rashid begged.

Cyel opened his eyes. He was dripping with sweat. Mind sorting took up a lot of energy. Dorothy was in a trance-like state. She was most likely thinking about previous thoughts.

"Dorothy," Cyel snapped, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Dorothy jumped, and blinked a few times.

"Can you tell me where Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell live?" Cyel asked.

"I have a few friends who might know," Dorothy responded, pulling out her cell-phone to call Hilde Schebeker.

***

Duo pulled up to the spaceport parking lot and took a long look around. There were many people there, as usual but as far is he knew, no Sally.

"Damn bitch! Where the hell are you!" Duo cursed, banging the dashboard and making a dent. 

A red corvette passing by caught his eye. He briefly caught a glance at a Chinese man and a attractive brunette.

"There goes my prey," Duo said to the pair of dice hanging from the mirror and quickly sped off to catch up with them.

*** 

"So, Wufei where are we going to eat?" Sally asked, adjusting her navy blue skirt.

"I was thinking about ordering pizza. There's this great pizza take-out place near my apartment," Wufei answered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay, that sounds good," Sally agreed as they pulled into Wufei's apartment complex.

"C'mon Sally, lets go up to my room," Wufei urged, suppressing the urge to quench his thirst right then and there as Sally fidgeted with her silver chocker.

"Why are you so anxious to get to your room? Are we contemplating something?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Onna, I'm hungry and want to eat. I wouldn't contemplate involving you. Happy now?" Wufei growled, face turning crimson.

"Damn, no reason to get grouchy, I was just playing," Sally grumbled as she stepped out of the car.

"Whatever"

Wufei briefly thanked God for giving him a room that was only on the fourth floor.

Sally waited patiently with Wufei in the elevator. He looked like he had just been named king of the colonies.

He had a smug smirk on his face. Man, did he have another thing coming his way.

***

Relena stared at herself in the mirror. Her face had paled greatly due to the changes that were taking place in her body and Heero's 'love bites'. Her sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle with a silver hue they never possessed before.

A cold hand circled her waist and soft lips pressed against her ear.

"Hey Angel. Feelin okay?" whispered into Heero her ear.

"Heero, why do you have a mirror in your room if you can't see your reflection?" Relena asked with a smirk.

"It came free," Heero answered, letting her go.

Relena stared at Heero, his face flushed slightly. A single scar marred his left cheekbone.

"Heero, where did you get this from?" Relena whispered, touching the scar tenderly.

"A demon hunter that gave me a problem about a year ago slashed me with his traditional silver sword. Only demon hunters can scar us. Speaking of them, I know that one is in this town," Heero said in a matter of fact voice. 

***

Duo stared intently at the back of Wufei's head. Wufei was about twelve feet ahead of him.

"He's getting weak. He can't even notice when he's being stocked," Duo muttered as the couple rounded yet another corner.

Sally chuckled as Wufei slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course, he HATES women," Duo whispered to no one but himself.

Wufei stopped in front of a door and pulled out a ID card. He whisked in through the scanner on the door knob. There was a soft clicking noise and the door popped open.

Sally stepped in ahead of Wufei, pulling his arm in with her.

Duo stared at the door as he casually made his way towards it.

***

"So, Wufei when are you going to order the pizza?" Sally asked, stretching out on his leather sofa.

"Maybe later," Wufei answered, sitting down next to her.

"How's' high school?"

"It's okay. Boring but okay," Wufei said, sitting uncomfortably. His fangs were itching to come down and reveal his true essence.

Sally began to fijit. She played with the choker on her neck until sshe finally decided to take it off.

As soon as the silver left her skin, Wufei lost control. His fangs were ccompletly bared. He let out a low growl as he pounced her slender figure.

"What the hell!" Sally screamed as she saw Wufei's teeth dive for her neck.

Wufei could smell her fear as she managed to doge him and run to the other end of the room. There was something else in her aura though.

"That's right, Wufei. I'm not afraid of you" 

Wufei's head snapped around to meet Sally's determined eyes. She gave him a mocking smirk and whipped out a silver knife.

"A slayer, how cute," Wufei said in a taunting voice.

"Who woulda known that honor ridden Wufei Chan could turn out to be a soulless beast?"

"I'll show you soulless," Wufei snarled before he heard a crunching noise coming from the doorway.

"Like they say, An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth," Duo yelled, holding up a crushed doorknob.

:Duo, get back!" Sally cried from the other end of the room.

"W-man? What's wrong with you? You can't eat Sally!" Duo laughed, throwing the doorknob to the floor.

"Don't tell me……….Duo's?" Sally asked, shaking her head.

"Fraid so, babe. But you don't have to worry. Wu-man here won't take a bite when I'm around," Duo laughed, revealing his glistening fangs in a smile.

"In that case, I guess I'll be doing most of the killing tonight," Sally hissed as she lunged at a dazed Wufei.

A/n I know it was short and it sucked but it was just one of those dead beat chapters::shudders::


	7. Thoughts and Battle

A/n: Sorry my other story was so sucky

A/n: Thank you for all of the good reviews!!

Hey, my name is… well I can't really tell you what my name is. I have been a person of many names. There is a minimal amount that I can tell you though. I am different…very different. If you saw me in the streets you'd never guess what I'm capable of. Moreover, you'd never guess what I am…

Sally felt her slayer senses heighten. She felt Wufei's aura darken as she lunged at him.

She hit him and they came straight to the ground. Sally had him pinned.

"Weak onna, I would never have a guessed you were the type who liked to be on top," Wufei taunted with clenched fangs.

"Fuck you," Sally screamed and punched his face.

"That was a mistake," Wufei growled and used a small portion of his mind-power to stun her for a bit.

"Good one Wu-man. Not only do you sound like a horn dog, you also sound like a poor imitation of Romeo Must Die," Duo laughed from the doorway.

"Get out of here Duo, and I may spare your life in the long run," Sally snapped, coming out of the trance.

"I want to stay and watch the Chinese man get his butt kicked!(A/n I want to clarify by this statement. I am not racist in any way shape or form. I am simply using this statement as something rude Duo would say)"

"Leave!" Wufei hissed as he dodged a flying stake.

"Gotcha!" Duo yelled and ran out of the room as quick as he possibly could.

Sally averted her eyes to Wufei's.

"So, how'd it happen?" she asked quietly.

"What happened?"

"You know what I mean. How did you become a vampire?" asked Sally, relaxing slightly.

"Do you really wish to know?" responded Wufei with a new pained look crossing his face.

Sally nodded.

"Okay then. When I was fifteen along with the other Gundam pilots the professors informed us that we had to become perfect. None of us understood exactly what they meant. I mean we were so used to being upperclassmen when it came to piloting mobile suits. We barely understood the phrase. I didn't understand until my last breath," Wufei began, suddenly stepping towards her and focusing his chocolate eyes on her.

"How can I tell you this? I'm not weak and I don't need your pity! I'm satisfied with what I am now," Wufei hissed and turned away from her.

Sally never expected to get the whole story from Wufei but she supposed she would have gotten half of it.

"Wufei, your lonely, more lonely than anyone else in the universe. I can tell. Your acting won't work on me. But I can't help you if you won't accept help," Sally whispered, slightly shaking her head.  
  


"Why would I want help from a useless slayer, huh?" Wufei snarled, stepping back from her.

***

Dorothy, Cyel, and Hilde sat in Duo's messy apartment.

"Really Hilde, you can go home now if you want," Dorothy urged.

"No, I need to ask Duo something so I might as well just stay here," answered Hilde, kicking a piece of paper which had been balled up into a tight wad.

_"Dorothy, you have to get her out of here!," _Cyel urged telepathically. 

"Have you ever noticed how disgusting his apartment is?" Dorothy asked.

"No, not really. What are you getting at?"

"I was just saying, maybe you could wait for Duo in the coffee shop across the street. We could tell him that you're there when he gets here," suggested Dorothy, face dripping with a fake smile.

"No, that's o-" she began as the door slammed shut.

Duo Maxwell stood at the other end of the room looking beyond pissed off.

"Duo!" Hilde giggled as she hugged him.

"Hey, Hilde. Whatcha doin here with Dorothy and…?" Duo asked, slipping his arms around her waist.

Cyel stood up, knowing it was him he questioned.

"My name is Cyel Likolo, a friend of Dorothy's," Cyel said, wrapping an arm around Dorothy's shoulders. He couldn't let Duo know who he really was until there was some distance between him and Hilde.

"He's my really good friend," Dorothy added, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

'Lets play this game a little farther' he thought as he turned Dorothy to face him and gave her a harsh kiss on the lips.

Oblivious to their audience, Dorothy snaked her hand into his jacket and down the inside of his shirt.

Dorothy heard a soft thump of an object hitting the carpeted floors.

"What's that?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hilde, pointing at something right below Cyel's feet.

Everybody looked down in unison. Lying on the floor was a long, sharp scythe. It was completely ebony except for the bright silver blade that had a wolf emblazed into it.

"Holy shit," Duo yelled ad let go of Hilde.

"You know now," Cyel said flatly, nodding.

"I've had my share of slayers today. Can we through another time?" growled Duo, his face coming alive with a newborn anger.

"Duo, what are you talking about?" Hilde asked, eyes switching from Duo to Cyel.

"Hate to break it to you but your boyfriend's a vampire," Cyel answered, picking up the scythe and pointing it at Duo.

"Vampire?" Hilde said doubtfully.

"Yes, vampire. I'll prove it to you," Cyel offered as he charged at Duo with his scythe and swung.

Duo's hands caught the blade before it made contact with his face. A fizzing noise came from Duo's fingers. Smoke billowed from his hands.

"SHIT!" Duo moaned as he slammed the blade away from him.

Duo's fangs were fully visible now. His eyes were silver and cat-like.

"Take a look at Duo, Hilde. Is this the man you thought he was?" Cyel asked, waving an arm in his direction.

"D-Duo?" Hilde whispered shakily, stepping towards him.

"Yeah, babe?" he answered, not meeting her eyes.

"How did this…happen?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"It's a long story," he whispered.

"Cyel, why in the hell did you do that?" screamed Dorothy, slapping his arm.

"I had to prove a point. Do you honestly think that he would've been honest and told her the truth?" asked Cyel.

"Yes, I believe that love is honest," Dorothy muttered, jabbing her arm into Cyel's stomach.

"Duo, sorry for that nasty little example," Cyel said seriously.

"s'okay just NEVER EVER do it again and we're all good," Duo responded.

"You know when you said slayers. What did you mean precisely?" asked Cyel.

"Oh this woman named Sally Po she-"

"Sally Po, as in one of the four Po sisters?!" Cyel practically yelled.

"I dunno," Duo answered, watching the skin on his fingers twist and curl back together.

"This is serious! The Po sisters are the second most powerful hunter clans that still exist today! The Po's are vicious half-wikkas. They won't hesitate to kill me. Not that they'd be able to though. But still, it's annoying to have an untrained wikka at your throat all evening," Cyel whined.

"Why would she be at your throat all evening? I thought slayers only attacked vampires and other evil-beings," Dorothy questioned, pushing a pair of smelly socks off of a chair and sitting down.

"Well they do, but like I've said before I'm from the strongest line of hunters and no race could achieve that by being just humans."

"What does that mean?" asked Duo.

"It means that I'm only half-human. I'm a fourth weretiger and the rest vampire," Mumbled Cyel.

"Hear that Dor? That means you made out with a dead animal!" laughed Hilde.

Duo snickered, holding his re-healed hand in the air.

"Rather to make out with a dead animal than make love to a dead man," Dorothy shot back giving Hilde her trademark sinister smirk.

"I'm barely half vampire so piss off!" sneered Cyel.

"Do you have fangs?" asked Duo, standing up and walking towards the fridge.

"Yes, but they only unwillingly unsheathe during the full moon," Cyel answered, looking at the dirty ground.

"If you have fangs then you might as well be a full blood like me," Duo responded, pulling a beer out of the fridge and plunging his fangs into the top of the can. A loud slurping noise filtered the room.

Everyone turned to stare at him. Dorothy raised an eyebrow.

"What? So I found a new way to drink beer!" Duo cried, wrenching himself free of the can.

"Leave it to Duo to find new ways to be a public embarrassment," Hilde added, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I won't do that around people anymore. Heero's going to have a fit if he finds out that Sally is a slayer. He hates slayers more than himself," Duo said, staring Cyel dead in the eye.

"I'm assuming Heero's a vampire as well," Cyel commented, twisting the cap on his beer and taking a sip.

Just then the vid-phone rang.

Hilde, who was standing closest to it, pressed the button and Heero's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Heero what's up?" Duo said lightly.

"I took your advice and I did it," Heero said with a rather un-Heero like smile.

"No way! You've got to be kidding! Oh, by the way, can you come over. We've got a bit of a problem," Duo said, glaring at Cyel.

"I'll be over in a few," Heero responded and the vid-phone went dead.

"So, how are we going to tell the perfect soldier that there are not only one but TWO T-W-O hunters on L7?" Duo practically screamed, pointing a finger at Cyel.

A pair of gold eyes stared from the dark window, watching the group's every move.

A/N: I leave yet another cliffhanger! ::dodges reader's knives and fists::


	8. Highschool hell?

A/n: Thankies for all of the kick ass reviews

A/n: Thankies for all of the kick ass reviews!!

A pair of gold eyes stared into Duo's apartment accompanied with two chocolate brown eyes.

"Well it's nice to know that all's well with my friends," the gold-eyed man said dryly.

"Look at them Trowa, you didn't expect them to understand, but they suffer the same as you do, only yours isn't eternal unless…"

"Shut up Aliysa, you're the reason I have this cross to bear," Trowa hissed, holding up a hand covered in black fur, tips tapered with long claws.

Flashback…

"Trowa, I'll feed the bears and you can feed the wolfs," Catherine shouted from the other room.

_Trowa walked quietly and slowly to the wolf cage to make sure he wouldn't upset them._

_He opened the cage with care and slowly set the meat down on the ground._

_A small beige wolf named Choco began to whimper._

_"What's wrong little fella?" Trowa asked, scratching the cub's ear._

_Choco's grown mother, Chisa, growled, baring her teeth. Trowa took a quick look behind him and was met by two brown eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his arm then, everything went black._

_…_

_Trowa opened his eyes lazily. Catherine was at the other end of the room reading a book titled Blood And Chocolate._

_'Someone ought to monitor her reading habits' Trowa thought with amusement, thinking about the last time she got a little too caught up in a book._

_"You're up," Catherine said, leaning over the cot he was in._

_"Yeah, what happened?" he asked, trying to sit up. Catherine pushed him back down._

_"No, you need your rest," she ordered and walked to the door._

_"Get some sleep," she whispered and walked out of the door, shutting it behind her._

_Trowa started to move his arms when he felt a weird feeling on his right for arm. _

_A bandage was wrapped around his arm. Trowa peeled the bandage away and three bloody cuts marred his creamy skin._

_The memories came flooding back like a river._

_"Was that a… but those aren't real!" he said aloud._

_Just then a strange sensation came over him. His left foot caught a stray shoe and the rest of him quickly tumbling over. "Trowa, what happened?" called a concerned voice from the room next door._

_"I tripped. That's all. I'm fine," Trowa, responded as the door flew open and the hall light poured in._

_"Just making sure. I don't want to lose you again… Have you shaved recently? You need to shave! You haven't looked this crazy since you hit puberty!" Catherine said, smirking a left the room, shutting the door behind her._

_Trowa put his hand up to his chin and felt around._

_A long goatee adorned his lower chin._

_'But I just shaved yesterday' he thought as he made his way to the mirror. Black hairs were scattered around his handsome face. In the back round, the full moon hung high in the dark sky._

_A strange sensation came over Trowa as he turned around and stared at the moon intently._

_The ebony hairs began to show up all over his body. He felt those hairs multiply and lengthen._

_Muscles started to expand. He held up a hand to see it covered in fur with growing claws._

_Molars Trowa didn't know he had sprouted in his mouth and curved to a point. His top teeth lengthened and pointed at the tips._

_A tail sprouted out of his spine as his legs reversed the way they bent._

_Lastly, His ears grew out of his head and pointed._

_Trowa Barton had become a wolf._

_He turned back to the mirror. The color of his eyes were different. They had turned an iridescent yellow._

_"What am I?" Trowa whispered in the same smooth voice he always possessed._

_"You are a werewolf, a loup garuo," answered a voice coming from the window._

_Trowa turned around to be met with a pair of brown eyes._

_"You did this to me!" hissed Trowa, careful not to awake Catherine._

_"Yes, I did," whispered the silver figure. Due to the curves that even mishap creature like her had, she was female._

_"Who are you?" Trowa asked, examining himself once more._

_"I am Aliysa. That is all you need to know about me. I have chosen you to be my knight, to save me and my pack from a curse that is killing us all," she said, stepping from the windowsill._

_"Why me?"_

_"You are strong and caring. You have battle experience and highly advanced fighting techniques though you may choose to combat in you're wolf forms."_

_"Wolf forms?"_

_"Wolf forms. You can change into your half form, which is part wolf part human. Or you may choose to go into your full wolf form. But, you must change one way or the other on the nights of full moons," explained Aliysa. _

_…_

"The only one that may be a potential threat to us is the were-tiger. His tiger blood has been passed on for centuries before the first vampire laid his vengeful foot upon this Earth. You cannot tell by his looks, but he is strong and one of the loose cannons of your social circle. As far as we know, your friends Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Relena are all powerful vampires. Sally is a slayer who specializes in vampires but she may have been taught about other nightwalkers, including us. Dorothy is a full blood sorceress but doesn't know it. Hilde is a psychic whose powers don't mature past dreams until released by another power," Aliysa summed, hopping onto the roof before Duo noticed the two pairs of glowing eyes.

"Thanks for all of that 'useful' information.Now why do you think my friends will help me?You always have an ulterior motive so what is it?" growled Trowa, following her up to the roof.

"They have interactions with a vampire called Zan Dincey.He only tells his chosen fledglings his true last name, Slayton."

"What do you want with this vampire?" asked Trowa.

"He bit my husband, the pack leader. As queen bitch I need to kill this vampire and make an antidote out of his blood. The only way to cure a bitten is to find the vampire who bit them and make a cure with their blood," whispered Aliysa. 

"I understand"

"Good, now you know why I temporarily changed you." 

"Yeah, whatever," Trowa muttered, staring up into the intoxicating night sky.

***

"WHAT?! Two of them!" Heero shouted, silencing the room with his uproar.

"Yes, two," Dorothy confirmed.

Cyel rolled his eyes for about the millionth time since Heero transported himself to Duo's apartment.

"You realize that just because a person is born with a certain life-long duty doesn't mean you can hate them for that," Hilde said, speaking up from the sofa bed Duo and her were sitting on.

"Since when does someone defend a slayer?" Heero asked, pointing at Cyel who was comfortably lying on the kitchen counter, polishing his scythe with a dishrag.

"I'm not a slayer, I'm a demon hunter," He responded calmly.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is what calls for two… paranormal regulators to be in L7?" asked Heero.

"Well I was passing by L7 on a shuttle and I felt the darkness so I decided to stay for awhile to check it out. Sally must have felt the same thing.I seemed to have found the main source of evil though. That asshole Zan," he muttered.

"Zan?You've heard of Zan?"

"Yeah, we go way back," Cyel, answered, rolling his eyes yet again.

"Zan is the vampire that-"

"Bit you. Yes, I know. I could tell it by the silver eyes.He is the first vampire known to posses that trait.Few of his fledglings inherit the trait though," Cyel said as he attached his scythe to the holster on his back.

"I was wandering why my eyes are black-tinted," Duo thought aloud.

"What we need to know is why Zan is here," Heero said.

"Don't worry about that. The thing about Zan is that he can't keep quiet. It's a waiting game. We'll know soon enough.Just go back to normal routines and he'll make his motive known. Trust me, I've been through this many times," Cyel assured, pushing painful memories out of his thoughts.

***

Heero and Relena walked through the crowded halls of the high school.

"Just pretend like you were the same Relena you were on Friday," Heero whispered to her as they passed Duo who was pinning Hilde to a locker with his body.He gave Heero a thumbs up sign, which made Heero turn rather red.

"Is he going to turn Hilde?" Relena asked, concerned.

"With Duo Maxwell, you never know what he's going to do," Heero sighed.

***

"Dammit! I don't want to go to school. I'm a demon hunter!I have no use for this crap!" Whined Cyel as he drove his silver Harley Davidson into the parking lot.

"Yes you do. What are you going to do when you become to old to hunt vampires?" asked Dorothy.

"I'm immortal.I won't age past nineteen," Cyel shot back.

"Well, look at this as an opportunity to spend time with me," Dorothy responded, moving her hands lower as she clutched to him.

"Damn, you're going to cause me to have a wreck if you keep that up," Cyel moaned.

"So, will you go?"

"Fine!"

"That's better," she giggled as they got off of the cycle.

"So when will we see this Wufei dude?" he asked.

"Since you'll be shadowing me, we'll see him in PE"

"Good, I hope it's the self defense unit so I can kick his ass," Cyel sneered.

"Shhhhhh! He's right over there!You want him to hear you?" Dorothy hissed, discreetly pointing to the stairwell outside of the main office.

"Oh well we have to walk right past him anyways."

Cyel pushed through the thick wood door that led to the office and stepped in.

***

Sally fixed her hair for the third time.She would have almost identical classes to Wufei's. Lady Une and her had it rigged so that she would be transferred into most of his classes just not all of them.It wasn't supposed to look set up.

Vampire or not, she couldn't deny that it was more than cool for him to finally be old enough for her.Slayers of her kind didn't age past nineteen.The Po and Likolo clan were the only clans that possessed this ability.

Even if his unnatural existence disgusted her she couldn't deny how good he looked.

Sally took one last glance at the mirror and walked out to find room 300, art.

***


	9. Highschool HELL

A/n: In chapter 7 I put down that Duo's eyes turned silver but that isn't true in my story.  I accidentally did some cut and pasting and it ended up there.  Don't ask me how it happened.

Duo and Hilde sat in art.  They were supposed to be drawing famous pieces of

"You realize we could have just ditched this class if you had just addressed you're wishes on ulterior activities," Hilde whispered as Duo stroked the inside of her thigh with his thumbnail.

"This makes it more interesting," Duo coyly whispered into her ear.

.

"Even in death you're an ignorant bastard," Hilda chided, playfully slapping his arm.

"Well, I am the go-"

"God of Death Shinigami.  Yeah I've heard your lines now we really must work on drawing this bowl of fake fruit," Hilde insisted while picking up a red pencil.

"Damn, you're no fun anymore, Hilde!" whined Duo, grabbing a black pencil and scrawling his name on a sheet of canvas.

"That isn't what you said last night.  You said I was…very entertaining," Hilde responded, sly smile creeping onto her face.

"Well I can see you two are very chatty today.  I'm sure neither one of you will have any trouble making our new student feel welcome," said an irritated voice behind the jostling couple.

The pair glanced behind them to meet the art teacher, Ms.Carrol.  Standing beside her was Sally.

"Hello, my name is Sally," Sally said, voice dripping in a sarcasm that only Duo and Hilde could hear.

"Sally, you'll be sitting with Duo Maxwell, the boy on the right and Hilde Scheibecker, the girl on the left.  I hope everything goes well," Ms. Carrol  added and sauntered off to go annoy another group of perfectly decent people.

Sally pulled up a chair in between the couple and smirked sinisterly.

"So, what are we doing in class today?" Sally laughed as Duo groaned and shook his head lightly.

                                                ***

Heero Yuy pushed the fire escape doors open on the west campus.  He stared at the artificial sun and took a deep breath of oxygen that he did not need.  Heero pulled out a pack of cigarettes while walking into the artificial forest behind the high school.

_'What genus decided that a forest behind a high school was a good idea?'_ Heero thought with a clever smile as he poked a cigarette into his mouth and lit the thing up.

Heero found that the nicotine dulled his overexerted senses when they became intolerable.

Heero transported himself up into the tree above him.  The leaves rustled a bit when he set on the branch.

"Enjoying yourself?" said a voice below him.  Heero's eyes opened slowly as he turned to look down at the voice whom had just addressed him.

Trowa Barton stared up at him, hunter green eyes wild with an unknown amusement.

"Who would've guessed?  Quiet Trowa ditching school to play in the woods," Heero chided after taking a long drag of the cigarette.

"Who would've guessed.  Logically insane Heero ditching school to smoke in the woods," Trowa said, matching his sarcasm.

Heero sniffed the air subtly.  There was something different about Trowa besides the fact that Trowa had taken off a year ago and hadn't contacted anyone since then.

"So, where have you been for the past year?" Heero asked.

"I've been bu-"

"Cut the bullshit.  Something isn't right about you, Trowa.  I don't expect for a minute that you would ever tell me what that 'something' is under these circumstances but, we can play an old game that Duo and I played when we were bored on a mission and wanted personal information," Heero stated, taking his index finger and shoving it onto the butt of the cigarette and letting the used object fall to the ground.

"I always knew you and Duo were gay," Trowa laughed.

"I could say the same about you and Quatre but since you weren't here you wouldn't know that Relena and I are more than a little close.  Anyways, the game goes as this, who ever can kick whose ass first gets to ask a question and the other must answer truthfully or else he must bend over and kiss his own ass," Heero explained.

"I didn't come here to play a stupid game, I came here for information and help," Trowa replied, kicking a pinecone on the ground.

"Then tell me," Heero started sniffing the air with exaggerated concern. "Why do you smell like you've played in the dirt?" Heero asked with a crooked smile.

"I'd never think that I would ever have the pleasure of meeting the great Heero Yuy," said an amused voice from some surrounding shrubbery.

"Damn it Aliysa!  Don't but in on my conversations!," growled Trowa as a dark haired woman wearing a violet sundress stepped from the bushes.

"Now I know why you haven't contacted Catherine yet.  She's going to be so pissed off," Heero laughed as he leaped out of the tree.

"I'm not my girlfriend if that is what you mean.  I'm the reason why Trowa quote 'smells like he's played in the dirt'" she said with growing anticipation.

"Please continue, I'm quite interested," Heero urged, leaning back on the trunk of the tree.

"Why certainly, vampire," she said with a slight sneer. 

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Who's the vampire, bitch?" Heero said sarcastically.

Trowa whom had been silent for the past few minutes erupted into laughter.  Aliysa calmly stepped towards Heero and slapped him with more force then a girl had ever slapped him with.

"Listen blood sucker, I've been winning battles before you were cutting teeth so listen here before I show you the full extent of my rage!" Aliysa snarled.

"That's sure the way to treat a person you want help from," Trowa said, holding his stomach because it ached from laughing so hard.

"Help?" Heero asked.

"Yes, my friend here needs you're help to kill this vampire named Zan. She-"

"ZAN?  What the hell do you want from Zan?" Heero shouted.  The woods echoed his words in the dead silence.

"That was what I was getting at if you hadn't had been such a rude pain in the ass,"Aliysa grumbled.

"Tell me, what do you want from Zan?" Heero repeated, all traces of sarcasm and humor gone.

"I simply need his blood to make a cure for my suffering husband," Aliysa explained.

"So you want me to aid you in his destruction or, are you using me as a pawn to get closer to this vampire?" Heero asked, cobalt eyes radiating with question.

"Damn vampire intuation," Aliysa swore, kicking a tree and leaving a dent in the bark.

"If you're using me as a pawn to get close to Zan you're welcome to stick around just let me make this clear: that is all you have business about knowing when identifying yourself with my social circle.  Got that?" Heero said coolly.

Aliysa returned the cool look and nodded.

"Good then.  If you want more 411 on Zan, come to my apartment this evening, lets say around 9," Heero said and began to walk back towards the school.

"Wait!  How am I supposed to get there?" Aliysa wondered.

"I'm sure you've been spying on me long enough to know where I live," Heero called over his shoulder and disappeared into the morning's air.

                                                                        ***

Wufei walked into his 2nd period class, law.  He sat down in the back row where he usually sat and pulled out a pencil.  The bell rang and Wufei was eager to take notes and ace the pop quiz that was announced on the front board.

The teacher began to hand out scantron sheets as a tall girl with wavy brown hair stepped into the classroom.

She handed the teacher a small piece of paper and smiled.  Wufei knew who this girl was.

"Class, we have a new student in our class today.  Please, welcome Sally Po into our classroom community," said the windbag teacher.

A few snickers could be heard due to the 'classroom community' comment.

"Please, Sally take a seat next to Wufei, the person way in the back over there"

Sally smiled sweetly as she sauntered over to Wufei and sat in the chair beside him.

Wufei rolled his eyes but played along with the act.

"Are you enjoying you're day at L7HS(L7 high school)?" he asked with mock interest.

"Are you enjoying the snack bar here?" She shot back.

Wufei laughed coldly. "As a matter of fact, I am."

Sally made a disgusted noise and turned away from him.

_'How am I supposed to react around her?  We disgusted each other enough when I was alive, How am I supposed to deal with her now?'_ Wufei wondered as he filled in the little bubbles on the paper in front of him.

A/n: Sorry about not posting recently.  I have some heavy shit going down rite now but I will try to be better about posting! As always Review por favor!!!!


End file.
